


"THE TEST"

by EvilAdmin



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10K being confused, Alternate scene to the “knife game” scene in S3 E10 “They Grow Up So Quickly”, Kissing, M/M, Murphy being Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/pseuds/EvilAdmin
Summary: This is an alternate scene to the “knife game” scene in Season 3's “They Grow Up So Quickly," for all you Murphy/10K shippers out there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After binge watching Season 3 on DVD I was struck with how fixated Murphy seemed to be on 10K. The “knife game” scene in particular was intense between the two of them and I saw the potential for an alternative scene for all you fellow Murphy/10K shippers out there that didn't involve bloodshed. I hope you enjoy.

“I have got to bite me a secretary,” Murphy said in frustration, sitting at his desk and looking through layer upon layer of paperwork scattered all over his desk.  “Where are those progress reports?” he asked out loud to no one in particular.  He paused his search as he spotted Hammond, one of the members of his blend inner circle, arriving with an unresisting 10K in tow behind him. 

“Oh, good, you’re here,” Murphy said.  “I don’t know why there’s so much paperwork to do.  You know, I think we should just get rid of all the paper and go back to using ... whatever it is they were using before paper was invented,” he said conversationally, looking at 10K while taking a sip of coffee from a fine bone china cup his blends had found for him.  _Only the best for The Murphy_ , he thought.  When 10K didn’t respond and looked blankly straight ahead Murphy said, “Oh yeah, that’s right, you never were one for small talk.” 

He took in the kid’s appearance:  The torn black jumpsuit, the bruises and cuts on his face, and his disconcerting, vacant look. 

“You can sit down, you know,” he said to 10K, indicating a table with two chairs, the tabletop covered with maps of Spokane, his new Murphytown.”  Hammond immediately released 10K’s arm but 10K remained standing, still staring straight ahead.  “Sit down,” Murphy said again in a slightly frustrated tone, and with a helpful little push from Hammond, 10K finally sat at the table.  Murphy gestured for Hammond to leave, and after giving 10K a final look to make sure he wasn’t a threat, Hammond left the room, leaving the two of them alone. 

“We need to talk about something,” Murphy said, studying 10K.  “And by something, I mean you,” he clarified, picking a knife-shaped letter opener off his desk and fiddling with it.  “You’re not like the others.  They’ve accepted being blends, embraced it even.  It’s the best thing that ever happened to them.  But you, when you’ve had a booster shot you’re a pain in the ass, and when you haven’t you just sort of fade into oblivion.  _Like now_ , Murphy thought.  _The kid looks like he’s had a lobotomy.  Well let’s see how out of it he really is._   Murphy suddenly threw the letter opener at 10K as hard as he could.  He smiled as 10K caught it effortlessly in his right hand mere inches from his face.  He hadn’t even blinked. 

“You react, but you don’t act,” Murphy said standing up with his coffee cup in hand, walking over to stand in front of the table opposite 10K.  10K was still holding the letter opener in front of his face, not moving.  Murphy sat the coffee cup down and put his hands on the table and leaned toward 10K.  “I need you to take the initiative here.  We are preparing to go to war and you should be the hero at the front of my army.  My Ajax.  My Achilles.  My Luke Skywalker.  It’s a problem and we need to fix it.  And I think I know how.” 

Murphy sat down then across from 10K and held up his left hand and watched with satisfaction as 10K held up his own left hand, mirroring him.  Then Murphy put his hand on the table and 10K did the same.  Murphy made a motion with his right hand and 10K turned the letter opener around so that he was holding it up like he was preparing to stab someone. 

“I think it’s that stupid name.  Ten thousand,” he said derisively.  “10K isn’t just a name to you, it’s your mission.  It’s your purpose,” Murphy said watching the kid closely.  “But as far as I can see, as long as you’re 10K you’re no good to me.  I think you need a new goal, a new purpose.  You thought it was killing 10,000 zombies, but it’s not.  That’s an outmoded way of thinking.  The world has moved past that sort of thing.  So I have decided to give you a new mission … _Thomas_.” 

And there it was, the first reaction from 10K Murphy had seen so far.  The kid’s eyes had widened slightly in surprise at Murphy’s use of his real name.  Murphy pressed forward. 

“But first I need to know that I can trust you,” he said, pointing his finger up as if ready to give a signal, and he saw the hand holding the letter opener starting to tremble and 10K’s breathing growing more rapid.  Reaction number two.  But he still needed to test the kid.  Murphy flicked the finger down, giving the signal, and 10K slammed the letter opener down toward his hand, the tip of the blade sticking in the wood between his second and third fingers, barely half an inch from hitting flesh.  Murphy studied 10K’s eyes, but they were back to being blank again, the little bit of emotion having vanished. 

“If it were any of the other blends, there wouldn’t be a question.  But you and I have a history and I need to know that you won’t interfere with things.  I need to know what you are willing to do for me.  I need to know that you are willing to kill for me, Thomas.  Or die for me.  Or do whatever I ask of you.  I need to test you to see where your loyalties lie.” 

Murphy leaned back in his chair and studied 10K.  He had thought he had Dr. Merch under his control, but she had fought and somehow resisted him, even with two of his bites, and he had ended up losing a valuable asset.  He didn’t want to lose another one.  He knew that Merch had given 10K the same vaccine that she developed and used on herself that had helped her fight his influence.  He had to make sure that 10K was 100% under his control and loyal.  He thought briefly about having 10K do the knife game, but he didn’t want to risk the boy injuring his hand.  An assassin really needed two good, steady hands. 

Murphy stared into 10K’s eyes again.  The kid really did have the most incredible aqua-colored eyes he had ever seen, surrounded by that pale skin and topped off with that jet black hair.  Then Murphy had a sudden inspiration and smiled. 

“Thomas, you’ve said on more than one occasion how much you hate me.  Well I have just thought of the perfect test to see just how loyal you actually are.  I’m going to ask you to do something, something you would never do in a million years under normal circumstances, but if you truly are under my control and loyal you shouldn’t have a problem with it. 

Murphy stood up then and moved to stand next to the desk staring down at 10K. 

“Stand up, Thomas.” 

10K stood up slowly, still staring straight ahead. 

“Now, Thomas, in order for you to prove your unquestioning loyalty, I need you to walk up to me and kiss me.  Not a peck on the cheek like you would do to your mother or your dear old granny; I want a real honest to god smooch right on the old kisser,” he said smiling and tapping his lips with his finger.  "Hmm, I wonder if you’ve ever even kissed anyone before.  I mean when the apocalypse started six years ago you would have been, what, about 13 when it all went down?  That certainly screwed up your puberty.  No time for kissing girls and trying to get laid when you’re killing zombies and trying to survive.  It must have been hell for you being around Warren and Addy and Cassandra, three gorgeous women, all looky but no touchy, all that luscious cleavage on display all the time,” he said watching 10K closely.  “ _Have_ you ever kissed anyone, Thomas?” he asked, genuinely curious now.  He moved forward and put his hand on 10K’s left shoulder and walked behind him, grazing his hand across his back and brushing his fingers over the bite mark on the back of his neck and across to the other shoulder, squeezing it and looking for any kind of reaction to being touched.  “I bet you haven’t.  Huh, this could actually be your first time,” Murphy said smiling and liking the idea more and more by the minute. 

He walked back in front of 10K and then took two steps backward.  In order for this to be a proper test, 10K would need to come to him.  “Okay, kid, let’s see if you’re my man or Warren’s.  I need you to walk up to me right now and kiss me.” 

Murphy watched as 10K hesitated, frowning slightly before he took two steps toward him, stopping so close Murphy could feel his body heat.  Murphy looked down at the kid’s pale chest and noticed that his breathing was elevated.  He was definitely either nervous or trying to resist him.  The kid’s eyes were fixed on his chin.  At 6’ tall 10K was taller than most, but Murphy was taller at 6’ 3”.  10K was actually the perfect height for this.  All he had to do was tilt his head back slightly and lean in.  “Kiss me, Thomas,” Murphy repeated again, but softly this time. 

Murphy held his breath as he watched 10K slowly raise his face until they made eye contact.  He saw confusion battling in those beautiful eyes.  Murphy felt his own breathing pick up in anticipation.  Would he or wouldn’t he?  He admitted to himself he would be extremely disappointed on more than one level if he didn’t. 

Murphy licked his lips and 10K’s eyes flicked down and tracked the motion.  Murphy was at the point where the anticipation was getting to him and he wanted to close the distance himself, but if this was to be a true test 10K needed to do this all on his own. 

Murphy saw 10K swallow, and then part his lips slightly and lean in, tilting his head a bit to the side, his eyes focused on Murphy’s mouth.  10K hesitated when his lips were mere centimeters away from Murphy’s, and Murphy nearly growled in frustration feeling the tantalizing little puffs of air on his mouth from 10K’s breath.  Murphy licked his lips again, this time in invitation, and that seemed to do the trick as 10K closed that last little bit and their lips were now joined.  Murphy felt 10K jerk slightly and thought that the feel of his beard was probably a little strange for the kid.  He had considered shaving the beard off but thought it made him look more distinguished and respectable, more like the savior of the world. 

Although their lips were together now, 10K seemed to be at a loss as to what to do next.  Murphy knew then that he had been right, that 10K had never kissed anyone before.  Still, the order was for 10K to kiss him, so Murphy didn’t move, waiting for the kid to complete his task. 

It started off a bit clumsy.  10K’s lips were stiff indicating he was nervous.  Murphy decided to have pity on him then, so he put his hand behind 10K’s neck to hold his head steady while he applied a little pressure and suction.  10K stiffened a little, but Murphy persisted.  He angled 10K’s head slightly so their lips fit together better and deepened the kiss.  He felt some of the tension leaving 10K and the kiss was better now, sweeter.  Murphy ran his tongue over 10K's bottom lip while gently stroking the bite mark on the back of his neck with his fingertips.  This was his brand, his mark of ownership.   _10K is mine,_ he thought with no small amount of satisfaction.  When 10K gasped in reaction to his tongue he took full advantage and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside 10K’s mouth for a little oral gymnastics.  Murphy heard a small moan escape 10K then and it was music to his ears. 

However, Murphy realized quickly that he hadn’t really thought this though as well as he should have.  The kiss had started off simple and sweet, but 10K was turning out to be a quick learner because the kiss had taken a 180 and it was now hot, wet, needy.  He also realized that at some point his hands had moved down 10K’s back and were currently grasping his ass, pulling him in closer— _when had that happened?—_ and it was starting to affect him in a rather embarrassing, telling way.  If he’d thought this through he might have guessed this would happen.  He’d had a similar reaction one other time when a certain crazy zombie collector had tried to force him to bite 10K, and while he was sitting on 10K and pinning him to the ground he’d had a sudden vision of 10K writhing under him not out of fear, but out of passion.  The only thing that had kept him from embarrassing himself then was the fact that most of his blood was drained and there wasn’t enough left to travel south and cause a noticeable reaction.  

Murphy put his hands on 10K’s shoulders and reluctantly pushed him away and was surprised when the kid wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back in and found his lips again.  This kiss was setting his blood on fire and he felt his body responding even further.  He pushed him away with more force this time and looked down at him.  Gone was the confused, zombie looking boy and in his place was a young man with dazed, lust blown eyes, swollen lips that were slightly parted, and a nice rosy flush tinting that too pale skin.  Murphy resisted the urge to lean back in.  It wouldn’t be right to take advantage of the kid like this.  It wouldn’t … it really wouldn’t.  This was supposed to be a test, and there was still one more part to it.  He sighed and took another step back, putting more distance between them, and 10K actually leaned toward him like a magnet tracking steel.  “Enough,” Murphy said firmly, willing his body back under control.  “It’s time to talk about your mission.” 

As much as Murphy had complained about his old associates and had longed to be away from them, now that he had gotten his wish he was surprised to find that he missed them.  He guessed you couldn’t spend three years with people living through the kind of hell they had lived through without bonding a little bit.  And he had to admit that he had felt safe with them.  They had done something no one, including him, had thought could be done:  they had gotten him from New York to California alive and in one piece.  They had fought to protect him, bled to protect him, and even died to protect him.  He missed the security he felt when they were around.  The blends he had here were dedicated and loyal, but the kind of tenacity and dedication his old team had was something that couldn’t be bitten into these people.  If 10K managed his mission (which was ideally to bring Roberta in alive), and if he could manage to bite her and she joined Team Blend, Doc and Addy should be easy to get on board as well.  Then once he got his daughter back his life would feel complete. 

He sat 10K back at the table and squatted down next to him, putting his hand on his bare shoulder, resisting the urge to stroke it with his thumb. He leaned in closely and whispered in his ear; then placed a folded piece of paper in his hand with his instructions.  “You understand what I want you to do?” Murphy asked.  10K gave a barely perceptible nod.  “And I have a surprise for you,” Murphy said pulling out a syringe and watching 10K’s eyes tracking it as he slowly laid it on the table.  “Go ahead,” Murphy said, watching 10K’s reaction closely.  10K looked up at him then as if suspecting it was a trick.  “It’s okay,” Murphy added.  “That’s what you want, isn’t it?  To be yourself again?  To be  _human_?” 

Murphy watched 10K as he picked up the syringe and positioned it on the inside of his arm, thumb on the plunger.  Murphy held his breath.  If 10K pressed down on the plunger, then he would have failed the second part of the test.  As the seconds ticked by Murphy watched the battle of emotions that played across 10K's face, hand shaking slightly, thumb firmly on the plunger.  Just when Murphy thought 10K was going to inject himself, 10K looked up at him, then looked down at his mouth. He placed the syringe back on the table. 

Murphy smiled then and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  “Good,” he said, nodding happily.  He grabbed 10K behind his neck then, stroking the bite mark with his thumb, and he felt 10K shiver.  “Good,” he said again, turning 10K’s head so he was looking him straight in the eye when he said it.  “Your transformation is complete.”  Then he gave a tilt of his head toward the door, dismissing him.  “Remember what we talked about,” he said over his shoulder as 10K walked out the door still looking slightly dazed. 

Murphy sat down and thought about his encounter with 10K.  Things were coming together and going even better than anticipated.  10K was his now, and soon Warren and the others would be joining him. The possibilities for his future were vast and endless.  What could possibly go wrong? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my contribution to the Z Nation fandom! If you did enjoy it, don't forget to show me some love by leaving kudos and/or comments below. :) -EA


End file.
